


Идиллия по-итальянски

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Crime, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуи, перестрелки, погони – один день счастливой семейной жизни.<br/>Предупреждения: АУ-реал-мафия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиллия по-итальянски

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ollyy

  
Утро Хаято – если, конечно, он этим утром дома – всегда начинается одинаково. Его будит запах кофе. Хаято потягивается, зевая, ловит бодрящий аромат, дышит глубоко и жадно. Запах кофе утром – даже лучше первого глотка из первой за день чашки, лучше первой утренней сигареты, он бежит по жилам огнем, прочищает сонную голову, он такой же взрывной, как сам Хаято.  
– Хару, я проснулся, – кричит Хаято.  
– Да неужели, – отзывается с кухни Хару, – не могу поверить!  
Через минуту или две она войдет в спальню с подносом – кофе, горячие булочки, тонкие ломтики зрелого пекарино с шафраном. Пристроит поднос на тумбочку Хаято, прямо на журнал, сдвинув в сторону пистолет и едва не уронив на пол очки. Хаято закинет в рот ломтик сыра, отхлебнет первый за день, самый взрывной, глоток кофе и скажет:  
– Осторожней, женщина! Черт с ними, с очками, но ты же когда-нибудь застрелишься!  
– О-ля-ля, – насмешливо отзовется Хару, – я знаю, что такое «предохранитель»!  
Гокудера Хаято вдыхает запах кофе и улыбается. Несколько лет жизни в Японии дали ему куда больше, чем он мечтал. Работу, карьеру, лучшего в мире босса и невероятную, сумасшедшую, неправильную жену.  
Говорят, что японские жены послушны, домовиты и не ревнивы. Японская жена считает нормальным видеть мужа раз в неделю, а если в этот самый раз его приволокут домой две гейши из ночного клуба, пьяного вдрызг и почти невменяемого, японская жена первым делом предложит девушкам чаю и спросит, заплатил ли супруг по счетам. Но у Гокудеры Хаято все не как у людей. Его японская жена по-итальянски темпераментна, не спускает обид и не лезет за словом в карман. Жизнь с ней увлекательна и непредсказуема, как минное поле, неосторожный шаг – и взрыв.  
Сегодня Хару в легком белом платье, булочки пахнут корицей, очкам везет, а пистолет летит на пол.  
– Глупая женщина, – орет Хаято, – когда-нибудь ты прострелишь себе ногу!  
– Когда-нибудь я прострелю лоб тебе, глупый мужчина, – Хару садится на край кровати, поджав ногу и болтая другой. Ее итальянский протяжен и певуч, но это совсем не мешает экспрессии. Хаято дергает ее на себя, Хару взвизгивает: – Нет, когда-нибудь я разолью на тебя горячий кофе!  
– У меня проблема, – шепчет Хаято ей на ухо, и прядки наспех сколотых волос щекочут его нос. – Маленькая утренняя проблема…  
– Совсем маленькая, – смеется Хару, проводя ладошкой по «проблеме». Даже сквозь простыню ее прикосновение отдается жаром, горячая волна желания бежит по телу. Хаято прижимает жену к себе и целует, долго, жарко, азартно соревнуясь, кому раньше захочется вздохнуть. Проиграет она – Хаято умеет надолго задерживать дыхание, это часть его работы, часть науки выживать. Тогда он обведет пальцем линию ее губ, отдернет руку, когда она попытается схватить палец губами, и слегка, расчетливо шевельнется – так, чтобы она потеряла равновесие и упала на него.  
Хару, его огонь. Хаято любит играть с огнем.  
Хаято ведет пальцем по линии губ, горячих, полураскрытых, жадных. Сегодня он промедлит: пусть его огню достанется маленькая победа. Хару прихватывает губами пальцы Хаято, обводит языком, втягивает и отпускает. Хаято стонет: «проблема», и без того насущная, становится слишком уж острой.  
– Возьми, – просит он.  
– Не шевелись, – важно приказывает Хару. Хаято слушается: он отдал ей победу, он попросил, теперь ведет она. Хару сдергивает простыню, становится на колени над Хаято и выгибается, стягивая платье. Безумно хочется провести ладонями по смуглым бедрам, дернуть за резинку кружевных трусиков, притянуть к себе. Хаято лежит неподвижно, только, не удержавшись, облизывает губы. Напрягается, прижимая ладони к простыне: каждая нить, каждая неровность ткани, кажется, горит под его пальцами, посылая в тело волны жара.  
Ладошка Хару ложится на член, проводит вверх-вниз, гладит. Пальцы другой оттягивают трусики, отводят в сторону. Хаято стонет, когда Хару направляет его член и плавно садится на него, горячая, влажная, и кружево трусиков слегка царапает кожу. Хару опускается, вбирает член полностью, и на несколько мгновений замирает. Ее взгляд плывет, дыхание становится частым, а потом она начинает двигаться, медленно, словно дразня. Вверх – вниз – вверх – вниз… Хаято не выдерживает, протягивает вперед руки, ловит в ладони ее грудь – она у Хару небольшая, упругая, такая красивая, ей и лифчики не нужны, – сжимает пальцами соски, и Хару убыстряется, откидывая голову, выгнувшись, упираясь кончиками напряженных пальцев в бедра Хаято. Хаято ловит ритм и подается навстречу, быстрее, еще быстрее, притягивает ее к себе, кожа к коже, Хару горячо дышит ему в шею, трется, он сгибает колени и кончает в несколько отчаянно резких толчков.  
Чувствовать, как Хару дрожит в его руках, выгибается, напрягшись до предела, и обмякает, счастливо выдохнув – намного круче так и не сделанного глотка кофе, круче сотни глотков и сотни взрывов.  
Потом они все-таки пьют кофе, Хару с сожалением отодвигает от себя булочки, и Хаято, смеясь, слизывает с ее губ крошки. Поцелуй со вкусом кофе и пекарино затягивается, и Хару упирается ладонями в грудь Хаято:  
– Эй, если у тебя снова возникнут проблемы, будешь справляться сам!  
– Ни за что, – деланно возмущается Хаято, – зачем мне, по-твоему, жена, кофе я и сам варить умею!  
На самом деле «проблемы» уже почти возникли, и Гокудере Хаято действительно лучше с ними справиться, вернее – отодвинуть до вечера. Потому что у него, кроме любимой жены, есть еще и любимая работа. Он заматывает жену в простыню – та отбивается, хохоча, – и бежит в душ. Запах недопитого кофе ползет следом.

 

Звонок едва слышен сквозь шум воды. Условный, вонгольский: пришел кто-то из своих.  
– Хару, открой, – кричит Хаято, – я сейчас выйду.  
Жар предвкушения вспыхивает в крови: домой за Гокудерой заезжают редко, только в экстренных случаях. Как правая рука босса, он должен ненавидеть экстренные случаи, ведь каждый из них – прокол в будничной работе, чей-то промах, за который придется платить – деньгами, кровью, а может, и жизнями. Но Хаято любит играть с огнем, и потому сквозь досаду пробивается неправильная, острая радость.  
Почти все экстренные случаи Гокудера разруливает сам, хотя боссу это совсем не нравится.  
Ополоснуться, вытереться, натянуть на влажное тело брюки и рубашку – дело трех минут. Хаято выходит в гостиную, и босс поднимается ему навстречу.  
– Десятый! – Хаято напрягается: чтобы босс приехал сам, да еще с утра пораньше, экстренный случай должен быть совсем уж крайним. – Что случилось?  
– Чай, Цуна-сан, – Хару кланяется, расставляет чашки, по гостиной плывет тонкий терпкий запах японского зеленого чая.  
– Хару, – укоризненно говорит Десятый, – твой муж хочет кофе.  
Хару краснеет – и Хаято, кажется, тоже. С боссом он бы попил и чаю, он, в конце концов, хозяин, негоже угощать гостя одним, а самому пить другое. Но Десятый все привычки своих людей наизусть знает – и очень не любит их нарушать.  
– Нам передали срочную посылку, – тихо говорит босс, когда Хару выходит на кухню. – Через Ричи.  
Хаято кивает. Плечи обмякают, напряжение спадает так резко, что кружится голова, и Хаято достает сигарету. Ричи – никакой не экстренный случай, просто старый хитрый лис согласен вести дела только с Гокудерой. Это не слишком удобно, да и не по статусу правой руке босса Вонголы лично обхаживать информатора, но Ричи полезен. У него подходящая для встреч забегаловка, он охотно делится сведениями и еще более охотно подрабатывает «почтовым ящиком». Короче, стоит тех денег, которые вытягивает из Вонголы.  
– Есть проблема, – продолжает Десятый. Он баюкает в ладонях чашку с чаем и хмурится, и Хаято понимает, что рано расслабился. – Человек, отправивший посылку, найден убитым этой ночью. Похоже, перед смертью он рассказал все, что знал.  
– Значит, – медленно говорит Хаято, – у Ричи ждет засада.  
Другой босс, думает Хаято, просто послал бы боевиков с приказом вымести начисто все заведение. Но Десятый не приемлет кровавых методов, и Гокудера Хаято с ним согласен.  
– Хаято-кун, – спрашивает босс, – ты уверен, что Ричи тебя не выдал?  
– Почти, – честно отвечает Хаято. – Ради своей шкуры он заложит родную мать, не то что меня, но ради денег предпочтет извернуться и сохранить связи с Вонголой. Прикинется мелкой сошкой: «Ничего не знаю, сказали, придет человек, назовет пароль, отдашь» – и все.  
– Значит, тебе нужно прикрытие.  
Хаято кивает, берет из рук Хару чашку с кофе. Отхлебывает, затягивается последний раз, давит окурок в пепельнице и начинает перечислять:  
– Машина, кроме той, на которой приеду я. С водителем. Несколько человек в зале, у дверей и окон, для страховки. И хорошо бы напарницу. Типаж «пижон снял девчонку».  
Десятый, кивавший на каждый пункт, замирает, и Хаято понимает, почему. Надежных, по-настоящему надежных девчонок у них нет. Есть шлюхи, но они могут струсить и все испортить, а могут и продать. Есть несколько хороших, умных и верных девушек в штабе, но они никогда не ходили на миссии под прикрытием. Растеряются, не выдержат роль, погибнут сами и подставят Хаято. Есть И-пин и Бьянки, но их слишком хорошо знают.  
Его, Гокудеру, тоже знают, но…  
– Спрячу волосы, прикинусь байкером. Подхвачу какую-нибудь с улицы, ладно. Мне и надо всего до стойки дойти, сразу не срисуют, а там возьму у Ричи пакет и сдерну.  
– Не годится, – решительно обрывает Десятый. – Подхватишь какую-нибудь дуру, ты ж ее там не бросишь… Слушай, а давай тебе парня дадим?  
Хаято кашляет: от дикого предложения кофе пошел не в то горло. Хару хлопает его по спине, подает платок. Хаято в ступоре стирает с рук, колен и стола кофейные брызги.  
– Я с ним пойду, Цуна-сан.  
– Хару!..  
– Ты с ума сошла!  
– Это вы с ума сошли, оба, прости, Цуна-сан! Если моему мужу нужна надежная девушка, кого он найдет лучше меня?  
– Хару, это опасно. Я, – Хаято знает, что сейчас будет взрыв, но все же заканчивает: – я не могу тебе позволить.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Хару спокойна. Садится напротив, складывает руки на коленях.  
– Я понимаю. Ты боишься за меня. И ты, Цуна-сан, тоже. Но со мной будет надежнее, чем со случайной девчонкой, которая ничего не знает, не понимает, что происходит, и, ну… Цуна-сан правильно сказал, ты же ее не бросишь там! Вас убьют обоих, и что тогда?  
– А если убьют тебя?! – орет Хаято. – Ты соображаешь, что несешь?  
– Конечно, я все понимаю, Хаято-сан, – Хару улыбается спокойно и вежливо, в роли идеальной японской жены. – Я не буду тебе мешать. Я изображу твою подружку, буду на тебе виснуть, хихикать, целовать, никто не поверит, что ты пришел по какому-то делу. Я буду делать все, как ты скажешь. Скажешь «лежать» – лягу, скажешь «беги» – побегу. Я помогу тебе всем, чем только сумею.  
– Лучше я пойду один, – мотает головой Хаято. – Десятый, ну что ты молчишь, скажи!  
Босс опускает глаза и стискивает кулаки.  
– Скажи, – глухо повторяет Хаято. – Ты с ней согласен?  
Он не видит людей насквозь и не может судить их, как Вонгола Дечимо, но своего босса читает как открытую книгу. Это легко, после стольких лет.  
– Я не знаю, – мучительно тяжело признается Десятый. – Это опасно, Хару не должна так рисковать. Но без нее шансов у тебя почти нет. Одного тебя там положат. Или в самом деле парня бери.  
Хаято смотрит на Хару. Ради ее безопасности он согласился бы прикинуться гомиком, тем более что парень в напарниках – это еще и лишняя боевая единица. Но в забегаловке Ричи такое не покатит. У каждого свои закидоны, Ричи пидоров терпеть не может, им туда вход заказан. А два парня, которые не пара, а просто завалили вместе пивка попить, сходу попадут под прицел.  
Хаято запускает пальцы в волосы и стонет, не стесняясь ни жены, ни босса.  
– Я смогу, – улыбается Хару. Идеальная японская жена, чтоб ее.

 

Черные брючки, яркая цветастая блузка, алая губная помада и алая лента в черных волосах. Хару совсем не похожа на обычную себя, и, черт возьми, она великолепна. На какое-то мгновение Хаято даже забывает, что он на работе. Притягивает эту незнакомую Хару к себе, целует, она подается навстречу с радостной готовностью, отвечает на поцелуй, прижимается всем телом, и стоящий рядом босс деликатно отводит взгляд. Хаято ведет ладонями по плечам Хару, сминает ткань блузки – и вздрагивает, чертыхаясь. Его взгляд останавливается на собственных пальцах – на том, где вместо золотого ободка обручального кольца темнеет одно из его старых колец – из тех, которыми форсил в детстве. Обручальные они оставили дома.  
Он, черт бы все побрал, на работе, и Хару сейчас не жена, а напарница, и единственная ошибка может стоить им обоим жизни.  
– Хару, не заводи меня, – он удивляется тому, как хрипло звучит собственный голос, сглатывает и через силу улыбается, ничуть не надеясь, что улыбка получится правильной: беспечной, легкомысленной и ободряющей. – Со стояком ни подраться, ни побегать, да и байк вести неудобно.  
Хару прыскает:  
– Какой ты проблемный, Ха-я-то.  
И тут же послушно отстраняется, опускает руки.  
– Ваша связь, – Десятый протягивает им две стальные подвески на цепочках.  
– Связь? – переспрашивает Хару.  
– Наша группа поддержки снаружи будет знать, где мы и что с нами, – объясняет Хаято.  
Хотя что там за группа поддержки, Ямамото за рулем старенькой неприметной тойоты и Фута с ноутом. Два фургончика с боевиками не в счет – это подстраховка на совсем уж критический случай, они будут ждать за два квартала от забегаловки Ричи. И, Бог даст, не понадобятся.  
Но Хаято хочет успокоить жену. Хотя по ней не скажешь, что нервничает, он-то знает – Хару просто привыкла держать лицо. Все японцы в этом хороши. Только босс – исключение из правил.  
– Все будет хорошо, Десятый, – Гокудера оседлывает байк и приглашающе хлопает по сиденью сзади себя. Хару садится, ерзает, устраиваясь, осторожно обхватывает мужа за талию:  
– Так, Хаято-сан?  
– Да, так хорошо, – отрывисто соглашается Хаято. В крови уже кипит адреналин, Хаято скалится, поправляет черную бандану, надвигает на глаза очки. И орет, почему-то по-японски: – Вперед!  
Байк взревывает, ветер бьет в лицо, умница Хару молчит. Тойота с Ямамото за рулем тихо трогается следом.  
А ведь я, думает вдруг Хаято, никогда не катал Хару. Это в Италии обычное дело – байк, лихо повязанная бандана вместо шлема, скорость, рев мотора, опасный спуск, слишком резкий поворот, визг за спиной, собственный смех, и вот ты уже самый крутой парень в ее глазах. В Японии ухаживают по-другому. Смешно вспомнить, он водил Хару в кино, угощал пирожными в кондитерской и чинно держал за руку. Вираж, форсаж, неповоротливый грузовик остается позади, быстрое дыхание обжигает шею, по спине проходит волна дрожи, скручиваясь в узел в паху, и Хаято снова думает, что тащить с собой Хару было ошибкой. Безумием. Черт, черт, черт, правая рука Вонголы Дечимо, ужасающий и непобедимый Гокудера Хаято, так завелся от близости собственной жены, что не может сосредоточиться на деле! Еще поворот, рывок под мигающий зеленый, и – с резким разворотом, от которого итальянские девчонки визжат или орут: «Спятил!» – остановка. Пункт назначения, чтоб его.  
Хаято разворачивается, берет лицо Хару в ладони, проводит кончиками пальцев по раскрасневшимся скулам. Целует – глубоко, жарко и требовательно. Хару льнет к нему и стонет, я безумец, снова думает Хаято, гребаный идиот, кретин. Но – помимо этих его мыслей, горячих и вполне искренних – разум включается в работу, оценивает обстановку.  
Стоянка: три незнакомых машины, фордик вонгольской группы прикрытия, старенький велосипед, сторож… Сторож новый, этого хмыря здесь раньше не видел.  
Уличное кафе напротив: парочки, школьницы, компания подростков. Никого подозрительного.  
Дверь к Ричи: как всегда. Рядом подпирает плечом стену Тони, боксер среднего веса, года три назад ушедший с ринга. Переломанный нос, вечный злой оскал, десяток приводов в полицию за драки и малютка-жена, от которой он без ума. Уязвимое место.  
Хаято отрывается от губ Хару:  
– Хочешь освежиться, детка?  
Хару стискивает его ладонь; ее пальцы дрожат. Короткое ответное пожатие рождает на ее губах дрожащую, зыбкую улыбку. Хаято наклоняется и шепчет:  
– Может, здесь подождешь?  
– Освежиться, – храбро кивает Хару.  
Хаято крепко обнимает ее за талию, ведет, прижимая к себе, Тони понимающе ухмыляется. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, Хаято останавливается и целует Хару еще раз. Мы справимся, милая, мысленно обещает он. Достает сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой.  
Забегаловка Ричи насквозь провоняла опасностью. Гокудера вздрагивает, поймав себя на мысли о Десятом и его знаменитой интуиции: заразился, не иначе. Улыбается через силу: да у тебя глюки, правая рука. Не позорь Вонголу.  
После жаркой, пропеченной полуденным солнцем улицы здесь холодно и сумрачно, и только через пару мгновений Гокудера понимает, что интуиция и прочие глюки не при чем. Ребята из прикрытия, те, которые должны были держать для него выходы, сладко спят мордами в столы. А в забегаловке дохрена народу, хотя обычно в это время у Ричи почти пусто.  
Но отступать поздно, Хаято уже прошел те самые несколько первых шагов, после которых поворачивать назад себе дороже. Уже поймал взгляд Ричи, увидел в нем узнавание и страх, прочел предупреждение в вечно сощуренных, почти бесцветных глазах. Поэтому Хаято наклоняется к спутнице, целует прикрывшую висок прядку волос, шепчет:  
– Как только он отдаст посылку, хватай и беги. Ямамото тебя подхватит, дуйте в штаб, я прикрою.  
Он ждет, что Хару… нет, он сам не знает, чего ждет, просто не представляет, как жена может отреагировать на такой самоубийственный приказ. Не нужно было ее брать, тоскливо думает Хаято, не нужно…  
Ответный поцелуй обжигает ухо:  
– Поняла.  
Они подходят к стойке, Гокудера требует два перони и подталкивает к Ричи кредитную карточку. Старик понимает без лишних слов – опыт не пропьешь. Две запотевшие бутылки закрывают карточку от чужих глаз, Ричи смахивает ее в кассу, а взамен выкладывает на стойку потертый кожаный бумажник.  
– Вперед, – Хаято снова переходит на японский, и Хару, умница, идеальная напарница, хватает бумажник и срывается с места. Гокудера оборачивается нарочито медленно, как будто в ошеломлении, Ричи молчит, беды клиентов его не касаются, и те, кто ждал курьера Вонголы – впрочем, вряд ли они знали, что посылка адресована именно Вонголе – теряют несколько первых, самых важных мгновений. А потом какой-то умник орет: «Держи девку!» – и начинается шоу.  
В голову умнику летят две бутылки с пивом: он слишком близко к двери. Мирные посетители ощетиниваются пистолетами, Гокудера выхватывает свой, стреляет, Хару с визгом выскакивает за дверь, и вот теперь Гокудера швыряет динамит. Это безумие, но выход нужно перекрыть. Несколько мгновений, Мадонна, дай им только несколько мгновений: Хару – выбежать к дороге, и Ямамото – притормозить и втянуть ее в машину.  
Тесное помещение полно дымом, воняет гарью и жженым пластиком. У Гокудеры преимущество – герметичные байкерские очки, и сейчас самое время прорваться к окну. Но теперь он – главная цель. Можно было бы прыгнуть за стойку, но на месте врага Гокудера усадил бы там пару-тройку своих людей. Поэтому – к окну. Гокудера швыряет за спину веер дымовых бомб, бежит, пригибаясь, пули вжикают над головой, а потом какая-то сволочь орет:  
– По ногам цельтесь, идиоты! Девку упустили, этого живьем! Уйдет – землю жрать будете, кретины, дерьмо собачье!  
Гокудера стреляет на голос, опрокидывает стол и прыгает к окну. Порыв ветра гонит дым внутрь, на врагов, это хорошо, просто отлично, вот только силуэт Гокудеры в окне – мишень лучше не придумаешь.  
Две пули находят его одновременно, третья – мгновением позже. Нога, плечо, бок. Не опасно, на адреналине даже не очень чувствуется, Гокудера спрыгивает на улицу и бежит, сейчас подоспеет прикрытие, все отлично, еще пару шашек динамита в окно, и…  
Навстречу выворачивает хмырь со стоянки, не зря подозрительным показался, стреляет в упор. Расчетливо: два выстрела по ногам, третий… третий раздробил бы кисть, с запоздалым ужасом осознает Гокудера – уже выстрелив в ответ и перепрыгнув рухнувшее под ноги тело. Вдалеке воет полицейская сирена, из-за угла вылетает вонгольский фургончик, наконец-то, родные… что-то ударяет в спину, и Гокудера падает, падает, ему кажется, что асфальт очень долго плывет навстречу, это неправильно, а потом кто-то подхватывает под руки, и Гокудера отключается.

 

Сознание возвращается рывками, то накатывает, то отступает, как волны, гремит прибоем в висках. Волны слишком горячие, Хаято нужно на берег. Хаято цепляется за ускользающую реальность и приказывает себе очнуться. Жар, боль, алые и желтые пятна перед глазами, бесформенные, текучие, адово пламя, да и только. И можно было бы решить, что Гокудера Хаято уже в аду, заслужил, чего уж, но сквозь пламя все отчетливей видна обычная больничная палата, и Хару рядом на стуле, и Десятый за ее плечом.  
Значит, живой. Значит, вытащили, успели.  
Хаято хочет шевельнуться, хотя бы улыбнуться, хотя бы, черт возьми, спросить, все ли в порядке – но сил совсем нет. Он только и может, что смотреть, щурясь, сквозь никак не утихающее адово пламя, на свою лучшую в мире жену и своего лучшего в мире босса. Но и это уже немало. Это, черт возьми, почти счастье.  
Правда, глаза у Хару красные, опухшие, и улыбка словно приклеена к губам – та самая улыбка, которая заменяет правильной японской жене рыдания и истерики. Но это ничего. Скоро он встанет, Гокудера Хаято не привык долго валяться по больницам. И вот тогда придет очередь счастья без всякого «почти» – запаха кофе, поцелуев, утренних «проблем», игр с огнем…  
Черт, а курить-то как охота…  
– Он очнулся, – Хару теряет свою приклеенную улыбку, по щекам текут слезы. – Цуна-сан, он очнулся!  
– Как ты, Хаято? – Десятый стремительно наклоняется, в глазах боль и тревога.  
Что они за чертовы сумасшедшие, теперь-то чего плакать, все хорошо, все живы, а что Гокудера Хаято, ужасающая и непобедимая правая рука Вонголы Дечимо, валяется в больнице после банальной перестрелки, ну извините, облажался немного, виноват. Хаято все-таки умудряется улыбнуться, шепчет:  
– Хару-чан, у меня пробле-ема…  
Хару всплескивает руками и стремительно краснеет:  
– Не могу поверить! Ты настоящий клоун, Гокудера Хаято! И проблемы твои дурацкие…  
Вот теперь, думает Хаято, совершенно точно все хорошо.


End file.
